


Our Place Among The Infinities

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard follows wherever Jim's headed, even up into a Jefferies tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place Among The Infinities

Title: Our Place Among The Infinities  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Captain James Kirk / Dr. Leonard McCoy/ USS _Enterprise_  
Summary: He follows wherever Jim's headed, even up into a Jefferies tube.  
Content Advisory: Slash, technophilia, kinda-sorta threesome.  
All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/) for continuing wonderfulness, and [Bloodywellwrite](bloodywellwrite.dreamwidth.org) over at Dreamwidth for [the sound of the _Enterprise_.](http://bloodywellwrite.dreamwidth.org/26572.html)  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from "[The Star-Splitter](http://poetry.poetryx.com/poems/278/)" by Robert Frost.

 

When Jim Kirk says, "C'mere, I've got an idea," Leonard McCoy, _M.D._, should know well enough to head the other way at high speed. Truth be told, Leonard actually does know better. He also knows that when Jim tilts that grinning tawny head and slaps him on the back, he grimaces, but he follows wherever Jim's headed.

Even up into a Jefferies tube. "What the Hell, Jim?" Leonard mutters, and "There better be someone stuck in here who needs medical help," and "I've got better ways to waste time, you know," but he climbs up and down and sideways, over slippery round-runged ladders and through cramped little passageways, his only consolation on this ridiculous venture the view of Jim's pert ass just ahead of him.

Around a bend and halfway into a five-meter horizontal section, Jim stops short. Leonard just manages not to lurch forward and plant his face in that ass. "Here we are," Jim announces, rolling over onto his back, pressing his palms to either side of the tube. "Hear that, Bones?"

"What, besides your yammering?" Leonard sits back on his heels and listens anyway, his head and shoulders pressed to the curved ceiling, and after a moment an even directionless hum rises to his attention. Or-- not so much even as rhythmic, a stronger beat every few seconds. "...What is that?" he asks, like a fool, because he knows.

"The _Enterprise_," Jim answers with a gentle reverence that makes Leonard glance at him, half expecting to see someone else. But Jim's the same, head tipped back and gaze fixed on infinity, outstretched fingers caressing the wall. "Her engines, her pulse. This is the perfect place to listen to her."

Leonard opens his mouth, and shuts it. He could say that it sounds something like being inside a vibrator, or that the metal is hard under his knees, or that he can feel every centimeter of deck after deck above his head as if they might implode onto him. But he doesn't. He watches Jim listen, sprawled comfortably on the floor, eyes shining and bottomless like the ocean back on Earth, lips barely parted in a quiet smile. Leonard's calves prickle beneath him but he holds still as he watches Jim breathe, evenly, painlessly, in rhythm with the lilting thrum of the _Enterprise_.

Jim wasn't created to lie still; Leonard doesn't know if he shifts distractingly on his paresthetic legs or if Jim just needs to move, but Jim glances at him as he pushes himself up on his elbows, switching his attention to Leonard with the same deep sparkling warmth in his eyes, the same soft curve to his full lips. "Hey," Jim says, "not bored, are you?" His chin tips up in unspoken invitation, and just like that, Leonard's pulse quickens, driving a heated surge through his veins.

"Nah." Leonard tips forward, and the curved floor of the tube has no give under his palms, but it's warm from Jim's body as Leonard crawls over him. Jim's smile widens into something irresistible, and Leonard leans down to brush kisses across the center of his lips and one curled corner of his mouth; Jim puckers to meet him but Leonard pulls back and lies beside him, butting hip against hip. "Move over."

Jim scootches out of the way, grin bright and mildly surprised. "Really? I thought you'd be ready to head back by now. Bitching about your knees."

"So, I'm lying down." The ceiling is enlivened by handholds, cool tracklights, and Lilliputian nearness, so Leonard shuts his eyes as he shifts up enough to settle his shoulder by Jim's head. "It's quiet and no one's commed us yet. Might as well stay awhile." Jim chuckles. "When did you find this spot?"

"At Utopia Planitia before we shipped out." Leonard remembers that last week of preparation on Mars, Jim vanishing into the _Enterprise_ fourteen or more hours a day and climbing into bed smiling ever more brightly each night. Here and now, Jim tips onto his side, warm against Leonard from boots to bicep. "Computer, lights off."

"What-- Jim!" Leonard opens his eyes to complete darkness. "How the Hell are we supposed to see anything?"

"There's not much to see in a Jefferies tube." Jim's warm breath curls on Leonard's cheek. "A lot to feel, though."

"Oh, how romantic," Leonard says, but he did lie down here. Jim skims his mouth over Leonard's, and he lets Jim feel his smile a moment before kissing back. The metal's unforgivingly hard under them but Jim's mouth is soft, his body's warm, and they've fucked in crazier places. Well, at least as crazy. Beneath smacking kisses and soft rushing breaths the ship's steady thrum cushions the air, soaking into Leonard's bones.

"Mmm," Jim hums into Leonard's ear, "I've always wanted a threesome with you and my girl," and Leonard has to bark with laughter, grope for his face with both hands and kiss him again. Jim's laugh vibrates into his mouth, their legs hook together, and Leonard can't resist indulging him sometimes, he really can't. He hums along with the _Enterprise_ as best he can -- he's no engineer, but now that it's caught his notice it's an unmistakable sound -- and Jim hums back and slings a leg over Leonard's hip, opening out into a moan as he grinds against him, pleasure sparking even through layers of uniform.

Leonard tips towards Jim, pressing tighter, but his own weight mashes his arm against the damn floor so he pushes up on his elbow, squeezing Jim's shoulders, not letting the kiss break. There's a watchful little something crammed up against his occipital, muttering darkly about how either or both of their comms could chime at any moment, that any errant engineer could clamber in here, let alone some random set of crewmembers also seeking a secluded makeout spot. The little voice clatters on, but Leonard lets it founder under the warmth of Jim's mouth, the flex of Jim's shoulders, Jim's heady scent thickening the resonating air.

Jim pulls away a little, breathing a laugh as Leonard nips his faintly stubbly jaw, and Leonard remembers what Jim's face must look like by now, the clear blue of his eyes, the rising flush on his cheekbones, the sweet unguarded smile that melts something in Leonard's chest every time he sees it. "Hey, Bones, let go," Jim murmurs, and Leonard obeys reflexively; Jim shimmies down a bit, his open mouth hot on Leonard's throat, and Leonard groans low behind clenched teeth, realizing where Jim's heading.

So he grabs Jim again, hands tight on his waist, over hot taut skin where his shirts are rucked up. "Stay right here," he says into the darkness, tugging Jim up beneath him, brushing his mouth across Jim's forehead.

Jim laughs again. "Really?" He licks up behind Leonard's ear, finding the spot that makes him shake so hard his teeth clack and feels so good his heart jackknifes in his chest. "'Cause I have a plan, you know. Involving your dick and my mouth."

Leonard knows how hot that plan that would be, the slick wet mobility of Jim's mouth. "Yeah, really," he gasps, bracing his elbows on the decking, burying his fingers in the soft bristles of Jim's hair. "Want you right here like this." Not just one point of contact, however lush, but the whole lean warm length of him.

"Mmm, someone's bossy," Jim purrs, amused and ticklish in Leonard's ear, punctuating the words with a lewd wet thrust of tongue that makes him jump.

"Fuck!" Leonard pants openmouthed as he pointlessly squeezes his eyes shut under Jim's teeth-and-tongue assault on his ear, as Jim's thighs tip open around his hips. "Oh, fucking hell, _Jim_." The air's draining from this little cavern, or maybe Leonard's just already that ludicrously turned on, propped over Jim inside the full-body vibration of the ship. Jim wraps his arms around Leonard's back, broad hands pushing up under his shirts and tugging at him, but Leonard's not about to squash Jim between himself and the metal below them. He braces himself on his left knee and elbow, working his right hand between their hips to get their pants open, his then Jim's.

"Knew you'd love this," Jim murmurs as he pulls his left hand out of Leonard's shirt, stroking up over his ribs and his shoulder, tracing down over the muscles of his arm to catch his wrist. Leonard almost stops, but Jim drags his hand up to lick his palm and he has to drop his head and groan under the wet caress. Jim's tongue flickers between his fingers, sending sensation rippling through him down to his dick.

"Love what, bruising myself up on metal decking?" Leonard hears himself, voice husky and breathless, putting the lie to his bitching, and Jim laughs around his fingers, pushing the other hand into his loosened pants to squeeze his ass.

"But padding would dampen the effect." Jim gives Leonard's fingers a final tongue-lashing suck, curling back enough to avoid swiping Leonard's hand on their shirts as he shoves it back between them. "It's just like being inside a giant vibrator, isn't it?"

Leonard has to laugh at his own thought told to him. "There's a widget you can stick on a bed for the same effect," he puffs as he tucks their dicks together in his grip, as Jim's pleased shiver tingles into him. "A nice soft bed."

"Not the same." Jim tangles his legs around Leonard's, calves behind his thighs, pulls his hand off Leonard's ass and around his hip. His calloused fingers make Leonard hiss and rock forward into their silk-rough press, against the heated firmness of Jim's dick alongside his. "Nothing like this, snug deep inside my girl with you."

"Dammit, Jim." Who snickers through his nose as Leonard presses his mouth shut, licking the seam of Leonard's tensed lips until he helplessly parts them. Jim pushes up into another plunging kiss as they thrust against each other, sticky-damp and sliding. Jim really makes this sound like a threesome, and Leonard's face burns at the idea of the ship watching them through the dark, participating with her warm vibration -- because now Jim's got him thinking of the damn ship like a person, a woman.

Jim's just too good at reading Leonard's mind, and at nipping his bottom lip so his thoughts shatter against the sweet bright pain, at sucking the bite until it throbs counterpoint to their synched strokes. "C'mon," Jim pants over his mouth. "C'mon, Bones, feel the ship, she loves you, she loves all of us."

Leonard huffs, tugging Jim's hair as Jim writhes beneath him. "I feel you, you space-crazed lunatic," he gasps, and Jim kisses him so hard his lips burn.

"Stubborn grumpypuss," Jim retorts like the idiot savant he is, thrashing his head out of Leonard's grip, bucking up into him. Leonard claws at the floor, groaning as Jim's lips flicker over his ear, as Jim chafes pleasure into him and murmurs a hot stream of pretty nonsense. "Just think of it, the infinite space all around us," and Leonard shakes his head because that tumbling void is _not_ what he wants to picture right now, "all the stars, all the worlds, endlessness and light." He thinks of Jim instead, bright careless grin, brilliant eyes, writhing sleek and muscular under him, all the wonder he needs. "And the ship taking us through it, keeping us safe, warm and beautiful." He'd ask what Jim thinks he's carrying on about if he weren't speechlessly gasping under this sensory fusillade, the syncopated twisting of Jim's hand and hips, the fire streaming down his nerves and gathering behind his tightening balls. "Feel how she hums and how she flies, Bones. She and you, you keep me, _oh_." Jim's moan breaks over Leonard's ear, familiar and gorgeous, and he presses his face to Jim's surging shoulder and groans as he comes, impossible light shimmering behind his eyes as the spasms take him.

Jim laughs with wild triumph, opening out into another moan as he thunks his head into the decking and rolls his hips into their double hold, now slicked and further heated. It's just a few more strokes until Jim comes with a stuttered shout, and Leonard presses his lips to the pulse in Jim's throat and feels every tremor, every quivering gasp, all underlain by the ship's endless hum, until Jim shudders down to limpness, still but for deep rough breathing.

Then Leonard rolls himself off Jim, and they lie there shoulder to shoulder as the fog of pleasure slowly clears, as Leonard lets warmth slosh through him and tries not to think about how they just came on each other, in uniform, inside a Jefferies tube. "Don't suppose," he croaks, and clears his rusty throat, "don't suppose you brought anything to clean up with?"

Jim snuffles a laugh and presses a battered packet of disposable wipes into his hand. Leonard scrubs them off as best he can, but they still smell like sweat and musk and each other. They probably look a sight, too. "Computer, lights 50%," Leonard orders, prudently closing his eyes.

Red floods his eyelids, and he smirks as Jim swears, "Ow, fuck, my _eyes_." When Leonard's have adjusted enough to open, he finds Jim with his arm thrown across his face, his hair wild tufts above it.

"Well, Jim, I hope you know the way to your quarters or mine from here," Leonard drawls, "because the Captain probably shouldn't wander the corridors looking freshly fucked."

"Come on, Bones, think of crew morale!" Jim peels his arm away, revealing luminous eyes and a bright wicked grin, and he waggles his eyebrows until Leonard rolls his eyes and huffs, but leans in for one more warm kiss.

Which is, of course, when they hear the banging from aftward. "Shit," Leonard mutters, rolling away from Jim and grabbing his pants closed in the same movement, "shit, I knew someone'd--"

"Relax," Jim whispers, fastening his pants in a much more leisurely manner. "The ship's just warning us, they're still far away. Go up that way, turn right, one meter and wait."

The banging sounds like it's nearly on top of them, and Leonard glares at Jim. "What the fuck--"

Jim waves him onwards. "Trust me," he says, eyes clear and open, and Leonard can't look into them and do anything else. He scrambles onto all fours again, knees twinging against the decking, and Jim swats his ass; he kicks backwards, into empty air, to the music of Jim's disdainful laugh.

Thinking a litany of curses, Leonard dutifully crawls up to the junction and turns right into a dark tunnel barely lit by a row of emergency base lights. The banging dies away, Jim says, "Lights, 100%, environmental triple airflow," and a gust starts to blow up Leonard's backside. Huddled in a drafty, Jim-less Jefferies tube, Leonard regards the smooth steel curved around him and thinks of their first stunning sight of the _Enterprise_, shining in spacedock. Jim's been crazy for the ship ever since, but he does have a tendency to fall at first sight, and Leonard props his cheek on his hand as he remembers the soft delight in Jim's eyes while they listened to the ship humming.

That sparkling warm look didn't diminish when Jim shifted his gaze to Leonard, and Leonard doesn't mind that at all.

In about another thirty seconds the banging resumes, and Jim orders the ventilation back to normal. Ten more seconds and, "Oh! Captain!" in some young feminine voice, "I didn't expect to find anyone in here!"

"Jefferies tubes are good places to be alone, aren't they, Ensign?" The girl titters, and one of these days Leonard's eyes are going to drop out from all the eye-rolling Jim causes him. "Why don't you go up there and to the left? There's a nice spot about ten meters down, great acoustics."

"Thank you, Sir!" Holding his breath, Leonard listens to the clanks as the ensign crawls around the turn behind him, and doesn't glance back to watch her ass waggle. Of course, when he looks around the corner he came from, Jim is doing just that, chin resting on his folded arms.

"Unbelievable," Leonard whispers as Jim lifts his head and grins dazzlingly. Only Jim could swagger as he crawls up a cramped metal passage, his eyes shining warmly enough to melt Leonard from the inside out.

Leonard drops his gaze, but not fast enough to keep Jim from catching him. "Oh, like you didn't enjoy the view on the way here." Leading with his nose like a puppy, Jim nuzzles under Leonard's chin until he surrenders and lifts up. As they kiss, Jim strokes one hand up through the hair over Leonard's forehead; then he pulls back and pats his cheek, halfway between a thwack and a caress, obnoxiously beautiful as he smirks at Leonard's scowl. "C'mon, my quarters are this way."

Jim wiggles salaciously into the lead. Leonard reaches forward, his thumb and finger skidding over the firm round of Jim's ass into a hard pinch. Jim just laughs, tossing his head up, and the damn lights come on for him without a word; then he sets his hand on the wall and murmurs, "Thanks, _Enterprise_." Leonard shakes his head, but he runs his fingers along the wall too, and could almost swear he feels a particular cadence ripple through the hum, like a reply.


End file.
